1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gripping device, and particularly to a jaw attachment for a backhoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed which are mountable on the dipper stick of a conventional backhoe in order to increase the versatility of the equipment. As is well known, backhoes employ a pair of articulated arms generally referred to as the mast or boom and the dipper stick in order to achieve implement movements unattainable with other earthworking machines. By providing various attachments for the outer or free end of the dipper stick, either to supplement or replace the bucket conventionally provided on a backhoe, not only the usual particulate or loose material can be readily handled with a backhoe, but solid objects such as logs, railroad ties, pipes, brush, and the like, can be handled in a simple and efficient manner.
An example of a jaw attachment for a backhoe can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,729, issued September 20, 1966, to V. J. Holopainen. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,589, issued April 30, 1974, to R. C. Shovick, discloses the use of an auxiliary bucket affixed to the dipper stick of a backhoe in order to cooperate with the usual movable backhoe bucket and permit gripping of boulders and similar large objects.
Other appropriate examples of attachments for backhoes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,143,227, issued August 4, 1964, to E. R. Wiemann; 3,275,172, issued September 27, 1966, to W. J. Smith; 3,353,285, issued November 21, 1967, to D. W. Murray; 3,613,922, issued October 19, 1971, to H. C. Clark; and 3,777,918, issued December 11, 1973, to C. L. Barber; and also in Norwegian patent No. 105,490, issued January 25, 1965, to Stiansen. In addition, other pertinent attachments for earthworking devices other than backhoes can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,773,478, issued August 19, 1930, to J. P. Dovel; 2,639,826, issued May 26, 1953, to D. P. Welden; 2,908,409, issued October 13, 1959, to H. R. Hinders, et al.; and 3,263,838, issued August 2, 1966, to K. O. G. Herolf.